


Wirklich.

by pray4kittens



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: M/M, Slash, The fluffiest fluff ever, dldr!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray4kittens/pseuds/pray4kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gott sei Dank wusste ausnahmsweise niemand wo er sich befand! Nicht einmal sein Gebieter. Er wollte allein sein, um nachzudenken und einfach nur seine Ruhe haben auch wenn „Ruhe“ in Dees Fall nun mal bedeutete, an kalten Sonntag Abenden im Regen durch dunkle, verlassene Londoner Gassen zu streifen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wirklich.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo erstmal!  
> Das ist ein kleiner Dee/Machiavelli OS von mir. Ich dachte, es sollte einfach mehr FFs zu der Reihe "Die Geheimnisse des Nicholas Flamel" von Michael Scott bzw. generell zu dem Paring geben. Außerdem hatte ich schon die ganze Zeit den Plot im Kopf. So schlimm ist es auch nicht geworden, es ist nur übertrieben fluffig, wie ich finde. Naja. Macht euch am besten selbst ein Bild. ;)
> 
> Ach ja: Ja, das Pairing ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig aber ich finde es super. :)

### Wirklich.

Dr. John Dee schlich leise durch eine dunkle Londoner Seitenstraße. Es war später Abend und es regnete. Der Regen plätscherte die kaputten Dachrinnen entlang und sammelte sich in Pfützen in den Schlaglöchern auf dem Boden. Hin und Wieder huschte eine Maus oder eine streunende Katze vorbei. Dee fröstelte und zog den klammen Mantel enger um sich. Er ging weiter und wich geschickt den Pfütze aus.  
Hinter ihm raschelte etwas. Schnell drehte er sich um, doch im Schatten der Häuser und Müllcontainer war nichts zu erkennen. Warum sollte ihm auch jemand folgen? Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und ging weiter.  
Der Regen wurde weniger, fast nur noch ein Nieseln. Dee waren einige seiner grauen Haare aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gerutscht und hingen ihm jetzt in feuchten Strähnen ins Gesicht. Ungeduldig strich er sie zurück hinter die Ohren.  
Gott sei Dank wusste Machiavelli nicht wo er war! Gott sei Dank wusste ausnahmsweise niemand wo er sich befand! Nicht einmal sein Gebieter. Er wollte allein sein, um nachzudenken und einfach nur seine Ruhe haben auch wenn „Ruhe“ in Dees Fall nun mal bedeutete, an kalten Sonntag Abenden im Regen durch dunkle, verlassene Londoner Gassen zu streifen.  
Dee hatte sein Handy aus geschaltet. Seit mehreren Stunden lief er nun schon ziellos durch die Straßen.   
Er dachte immer noch nach über alles, was in den vergangenen Stunden passiert war.

_//flashback//_

Dee saß mit Machiavelli zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer im Turm der Ennoch Enterprises, seiner Firma, auf der Couch und sah hinunter auf das abendliche London. Er und Machiavelli hatten einen Auftrag seines Gebieters erledigt und gönnten sich nun ein paar ruhige Stunden.  
Auch wenn der Doktor es sich nicht eingestehen konnte mochte er den Italiener. Beide saßen in ihren schicken Anzügen da und wussten nicht, über was sie reden sollten. Machiavelli starrte in sein halb volles Glas mit französischem Rotwein.  
„Also“, sagte Dee langsam. „Wir waren erfolgreich... Wir sind ein, wenn du mir erlaubst das zu sagen, gutes Team.“  
Machiavelli sah Dee an und antwortete bedächtig  
„Ja, da hast du absolut Recht, Doktor.“  
Beide schwiegen wieder. Man hörte nur das ticken einer großen Uhr an der Wand. Dee schielte zu dem Italiener herüber. Was würde er nur dafür tun Gedanken lesen zu können! Er war froh mit Machiavelli hier zu sitzen und einfach hinab auf „seine“ Stadt zu blicken. So sollte es immer sein. Ruhig. Ohne Anrufe, Aufträge und nervige Menschen (oder andere Daseinsformen...).  
Machiavelli sah ihn an und blickte direkt in Dees stahl-graue Augen. Er lächelte unbewusst. Der Doktor registrierte es ebenfalls lächelnd.   
„Sag mal, John“, fing Machiavelli auf einmal an, „was ist das für eine Geschichte mit Virginia?“ Dee blickte erstaunt. Er meinte einen traurigen aber auch lauernden Ton aus der Stimme des Italieners heraus zu hören.  
„Das...“, Dee probierte seine Gedanken in Worte zufassen und gleich zu verwirrt von der Frage zu wirken, „Das war nichts. Und selbst wenn; es ist mehrere Jahre her.“  
Machiavelli nickte.  
„Ich mag dich wirklich, John.“, sagte er ohne Dee anzusehen.  
Dee schluckte. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, hatte seine Gefühle, sofern ein Mann wie Dr. John Dee Gefühle haben konnte, gegenüber Machiavelli immer unterdrückt. Er hatte es nie wahrhaben wollen, aber mochte Machiavelli ebenfalls. Wirklich. Aber getraut es dem Italiener zu sagen hätte er sich nie!  
Das war der Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden. Machiavelli hatte sich irgendwie trotz seiner Unsterblichkeit seine Menschlichkeit und das Geschick auf andere einzugehen bewahrt. Machiavelli sah ihn unverwandt an und wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort. Er rückte ein Stück näher zu dem Doktor. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.  
Dann überbrückte Machiavelli die letzten Zentimeter und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Dees.  
Dee sprang geschockt auf, starrte Machiavelli an, lief, rannte fast, zum Aufzug und hechtete hinein. Als sich die Türen fast geschlossen hatten rief er gehetzt: „Ich... Ich muss weg“ und in Gedanken setzte er hinzu „Und nachdenken.“ Wieder mal lief Dr. John Dee vor seinen Gefühlen davon.  
Er ließ einen verwirrten Machiavelli zurück in seinem Apartment.

_//Flashback ende//_

Jetzt stand Dee in einer dunklen Seitenstraße, mitten in London und die Nacht hatte sich fast komplett über die Stadt gesenkt. Bei der Erinnerung an Machiavelli fuhr er sich unbewusste mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Er blieb stehen und blickte in den Nachthimmel. Trotz des voran gegangenen Regens war es eine klare Nacht und man konnte einige Sterne sehen.  
Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch. Blitzschnell drehte sich der Doktor um. Eine dunkle Gestalt, die ebenfalls in einen durchnässten Umhang gekleidet war, kam auf ihn zu.  
„Hab ich dich endlich gefunden!“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme.  
Dee wandte sich vollends um.  
Machiavelli kam auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an die Hauswand an Dees Seite.  
„Ich habe fast alle Straßen in diesem Viertel nach dir abgesucht, obwohl mir eigentlich egal sein sollte wo du dich rum treibst, John.“, sagte er.  
Dee blickte ihn nur an. Ein Teil von ihn freute sich diebisch darüber, das dem Italiener soviel an ihm lag.   
„Weißt du, dass vorhin... das tut mir le-“, fing Machiavelli wieder an, konnte seinen Satz aber nicht zu ende sprechen. Er wurde von dem Doktor an die Wand gepresst und spürte endlich Dees Lippen komplett auf seinen.  
Dee hatte lange genug nachgedacht. Es war Zeit zum handeln!  
Also küsste er den Italiener bis ihnen beiden die Luft aus ging.  
Dee klammerte sich in dem klammen Mantel seines Gegenüber fest und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Niccoló“, sagte er leise.  
„Niccoló. Ich mag dich auch. Wirklich.“

//Ende//


End file.
